


Gunplay

by hlravensnest_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Raven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-12-31
Updated: 2000-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-16 22:06:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11837964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlravensnest_archivist/pseuds/hlravensnest_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atHL Raven's Nest. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onHL Raven's Nest's collection profile.





	Gunplay

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HL Raven's Nest](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HL_Raven%27s_Nest). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HL Raven's Nest's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hlravensnest/profile).

Gunplay by RSS

_Gunplay_

By RSS 

Amanda tries to decide where she should move her Ming vase. She had grown tired of seeing it in the same spot each day. Placing it by the door, she steps back and decides she's not happy with that location. The phone rings. 

“Hello!” 

“Amanda it's me Nick. I need you to come here right away.” 

As Nick gives Amanda the address, she hears a hysterical woman in the background. Amanda smiles when she realizes a hysterical woman is probably the one thing too tough for Nick Wolfe to handle. 

  
Amanda drives to the address. It's a modest apartment complex. The apartment is on the 18th floor, and as Amanda ascends in the elevator she starts sensing Nick. She finds Nick waiting for her when she steps out of the elevator, but realizes there's another Immortal nearby. Nick shows her inside the apartment. The hysterical woman is an Immortal; her head is down and a rubber duck in her hands. The fourteenth century vintage and English style Hand-and-a-Half sword in the corner shows she knows about The Game. It's either authentic or an excellent reproduction. 

“Edith, this is Amanda.” 

Edith raises her head. She looks to be in her mid-30s and was probably attractive, but her red eyes and tear stained face makes judging her looks difficult. 

“Hello.” 

Amanda turns to Nick. “What happened?” 

Edith explains the morning's events. 

* * *

**_THIS MORNING_**

I was walking with Joseph. Joseph is slow. He was 20 when he died in a car crash six years ago, also killing his mortal parents. An Immortal had been stalking us for the past two weeks. I never saw who it was; I don't have any enemies. We were on our way to do some grocery shopping when I sensed another Immortal. Knowing there was a church two blocks away, we ran towards the safety it provided. Joseph's run is little more than a fast walk. For a few seconds we were alone, then I sensed another Immortal. I drew my sword when I heard someone coming just around the corner. 

I figured my best chance was to catch this stalker by surprise. I swung at Nick as he rounded the corner. When I saw I missed I screamed for Joseph to run. If I won Joseph would be easy to find; I had drilled it into him to find a church and stay there. If I lost, I hoped I would buy him enough time to get away and that another Immortal would take him in. 

Nick started yelling, “You're making a mistake!” I thought to myself, “He's the one who made the mistake. He thought we were completely helpless.” I took another swing with my sword and he jumped back. I made a thrust but he was too far away. He pulled out a gun as he said, “I don't want to hurt you!” I figured his gun spoke louder than his shouts. I knocked the gun from his hand with a high kick, then took another swing. He pulled out his sword just in time to block my next swing. I kept up the attack and he seemed surprised by the strength of my blows. He kept backing away. I trapped his sword, planning to swing around the opposite way to take his head. Then I saw a blur out of the corner of my right eye. 

The next thing I knew I was on the floor, dizzy and my jaw hurt and figured it was broken. I could tell from Nick's position I had been unconscious for a while. I figured I was still alive because he wanted me to see it coming. I decided to use the little time I had left to plead for Joseph's life. Nick spoke before I could say anything. 

“I'm not your enemy. You can't go around trying to whack the head off every Immortal you see.” 

“You were following us.” 

“No, I wasn't. I've never seen you before and I didn't sense you until a few seconds before you took a swing at me.” 

I knew he was telling the truth; he had more than enough time to take my head. I had a couple of more questions for him. Only one question mattered. 

“Where's Joseph?” 

“He ran that way. I figured it was best if I didn't follow him. I didn't know how long you'd be out. I figured with your maternal instinct in overdrive --” 

I got up and ran down the street, but didn't sense Joseph. When I reached the street I found his toy duck lying in the street. He would have never dropped it. I noticed skid marks nearby and started screaming. 

* * *

**_PRESENT TIME_**

“Nick drove me around for a while but we weren't able to find him. He's probably dead and it's all my fault! I could have killed an Innocent man! I was so stupid!” 

Edith starts crying again. Sadly, Amanda knows Joseph probably is dead. 

“You can't give up hope. Whatever happens, it's not your fault. You did the best you could with what you knew at the time.” 

Amanda glances at Nick. 

“Nick is a private investigator. If anyone can find Joseph, he can. I'll stay with you. Nick why don't you go back --” 

“I'm on my way. If I find something I'll call you.” 

Nick steps outside and Amanda follows him. 

“Nick if it's another Immortal you call me. Sometimes Immortals would kidnap someone close to the Immortal they're after. They do that to gain an advantage over an Immortal who is their match or better. Most Immortals don't have glass jaws.” 

“Yea, OK.” 

Nick presses the elevator button and Amanda steps into Edith's apartment. 

“Edith, I'll be honest with you. If an Immortal grabbed him, he's either dead or bait.” 

“Oh God!” She starts crying loudly. 

“He can't be bait. I'm not that good. A punk Immortal wouldn't think to go through the trouble. A skilled Immortal could easily beat me in a challenge.” 

“How long have you been in The Game?” 

“First death, 1931. I'm surprised I've lasted this long. Look at me, blind sided by a novice Immortal.” 

“Nick is full of surprises. Your teacher. Could an Immortal be after your teacher?” 

“That doesn't make sense. I bump into him every few years but we don't keep track of each other. I think he's surprised I lasted this long.” 

Amanda tries to think of other possibilities. The phone rings and Edith rushes to answer it. 

“Do you have a speaker phone?” 

“Yes. I'll put it on.” Edith puts on the speaker phone and answers. “Yes.” 

“Are you alone?” 

“Yes. Who is this?” 

“Is this Edith Landis?” 

“Yes. Who is this?” 

“Good. I'm Martin Kraft. You know why I'm calling?” 

Edith's voice cracks. “Why?” 

“I have your retarded friend. Would you like to hear his voice?” 

“Yes, please.” Amanda hears a slurred voice. “Edith.” 

“Yes, Joseph.” 

“Ducky, I lost Ducky.” 

“I have it with me.” 

“I want to go home now.” 

“Soon Joseph, soon.” 

Kraft comes on the phone again. “That's enough.” 

“Don't hurt him!” 

“I don't want heads, I want money.” 

“I just want him safe.” 

“One million Francs.” 

“I don't have that much! I only have about 500,000 perhaps a little more! I'll give you everything I have!” 

“I'm getting to be a softy in my old age. You will receive an express package tomorrow morning. It will say where you are to be at 5 o'clock tomorrow. Remember, there are ways of finding out about a person's assets. Don't hold out on me!” 

“I want you there with Joseph!” 

“I plan on being there. You aren't thinking of a challenge are you?” 

“No, I just want Joseph back.” 

“Smart girl.” Kraft hangs up the phone. Amanda's mind drifts back. 

* * *

**_PRUSSIA, 1801_**

Amanda notices a woman wearing old clothes walking with a limp. The woman doesn't know it yet but she's an Immortal. She steps out into the path of a horse drawn cart; before Amanda can say anything the cart runs over the woman. Soon a crowd forms around the dying woman. Amanda joins the crowd but keeps her distance and follows at a discrete distance when they take the body away. 

When the woman comes back to life Amanda spirits her away to a place on holy ground. The confused woman goes with Amanda, apparently not knowing what else to do. 

“Your limp?” 

“One of my legs is shorter than the other.” 

Amanda takes a good look at the woman. She is of small stature and frame, and plain in looks. She seems to have nothing that will help her in The Game. Amanda knows her only real chance is to stay on holy ground. 

“What is your name?” 

“Gretchen Beinbeck. What are you called?” 

“Amanda.” 

**_SIX WEEKS LATER_**

Amanda drives her cart back home, returning from the marketplace. Another Immortal had been following them for the past week. Whoever it was wanted to choose the time and place. Amanda felt it was best Gretchen stayed on holy ground. This sneaky Immortal might try to use Gretchen to tip the balance in his or her favor. 

Gretchen is pleasant company. She's dull-witted and clumsy; which wouldn't be a problem if they were mortals. For an Immortal, they are fatal shortcomings. The only real solution is to get her into a convent. Amanda has been putting off telling this to Gretchen; she seems so happy staying with her. Amanda spends the rest of the ride home thinking about what words she would use to explain this to Gretchen. 

When she arrives home and doesn't sense Gretchen, Amanda runs from the cart to the ancient church that is her home. Amanda sees the chest where she keeps her money is missing, then sees a dagger sticking in the dinning room table holding a piece of paper in place. Amanda runs to the table and reads the note. 

| 

_I am called Martin Kraft. I have taken your money chest, your jewelry box, and the girl. The girl is worth nothing to me. If she's worth anything to you meet me at the ruins of the ancient castle at noon three days hence. Bring 100 ounces of gold with you. Your skill at theft is well known so do not come without the gold._  
  
---|---  
  
Amanda clenches her teeth, her mind filled with rage. She takes deep breaths to calm herself. Stealing 100 ounces of gold in three days is difficult but possible. First she will concentrate on getting the gold. Then she will get Gretchen out of the clutches of Martin Kraft. Then she will deal with Martin Kraft. 

**_THREE DAYS LATER_**

Amanda arrives at the ruins of the ancient castle and studies the area. It's important to know the surroundings where you might have to fight. A cart with Gretchen and a man appears as she senses another Immortal, presuming the man is Martin Kraft. The man stops the cart about ten paces from Amanda's cart. 

“Martin Kraft?” 

“Yes, Amanda. Did you bring the gold?” 

“Yes.” 

“Show it to me.” The man pulls out a sword with his left hand and puts it to Gretchen's throat. Since Gretchen has her hands behind her back, Amanda presumes Kraft has tied them. Shaking a sack, she opens it and reaches inside grabbing a handful of gold coins. She takes her hand out and drops the coins back into the sack. Kraft smiles, then has Gretchen step down from the cart. Kraft follows her. Kraft is a small man with a plump frame; Amanda doesn't think he will give her any trouble. 

“Release Gretchen!” 

“Throw me the gold.” 

Amanda sees this as her chance. She'll throw the gold halfway between her and Kraft, hoping he'll assume Amanda doesn't know how to throw things. When he retrieves the gold she'll be on him in an instant. 

Amanda throws the sack, and it lands right where she wanted. Kraft pulls out a pistol, aims at Amanda, and fires. Amanda feels a sharp pain in her belly. Kraft drops the pistol and switches his sword to his right hand. Gretchen screams as Kraft takes her head. 

Amanda's mind races as she feels the life draining out of her, thinking about what she should do. Gretchen's Quickening will keep Kraft busy for a while. Will it be long enough for her to recover? The Quickening startles Amanda's horse. The horse takes off and Amanda falls into the back of the cart. Seconds later she looses consciousness. 

When Amanda regains consciousness she reflexively grabs her sword. She realizes there isn't another Immortal around. The cart isn't moving so she stands to get her bearings, not sure where she is. The horse is breathing heavily. She decides to turn the cart around and travel in the opposite direction. A couple of hours later she finds Gretchen's decapitated body with no sign of Kraft. 

* * *

**_PRESENT TIME_**

Edith is shaking. “I'm going to have to make some phone calls. Do you know a place where I can pawn things?” 

“I don't think that's necessary.” 

“I don't know what he knows and I can't take any chances.” 

Amanda nods and Edith punches in some numbers on her phone. Amanda calls Nick on her cell phone. 

“Nick, it's a kidnapping.” 

“I'll check around here for some leads.” 

“Good idea. The guy's name is Martin Kraft.” 

“I'll call up Bert and see if he can find out anything.” 

Edith picks up a jewelry box, a suitcase, and a shoebox. Then Amanda and Edith drive to five different banks so Edith can withdraw some cash at each bank. Then Amanda directs Edith to a pawnshop owned by Maurice Pinsard. He's as honest as one can expect a fence to be. He's about sixty and an easy mark for a woman's smile. 

“Maurice!” 

“Amanda! How long have you been in town?” 

“Oh, you know me – I'm in town, out of town.” 

“Who is this lovely lady?” 

“I'm Edith Landis.” Edith opens the jewelry box. Maurice reaches for the jewels then he withdraws his hand. 

“May I?” 

“Of course, I can't expect you to buy without examining the merchandise.” 

Maurice looks at a couple of pieces. “An inheritance I presume?” There is a tinge of sarcasm in his voice. 

“Yes, an elderly aunt. I would love to keep them but I have some debts.” 

Maurice gives a broad smile. “Of course. Without receipts I could give you no more than 30,000.” 

“I have receipts.” Edith opens the shoebox full of receipts. “My aunt never threw anything away, but I'm afraid she wasn't very organized.” 

Maurice's surprised expression says it all. Amanda quickly does the math. If he would pay 30,000 for something hot he'll pay twice as much for a legitimate transaction. 

“Let's say 60,000 in cash.” Maurice takes them into the back room where they make the exchange. 

  
Edith puts her key in the car's ignition. Then she takes her hand away from the keys and takes a deep breath. 

“Amanda, you've been very nice and I know this is probably wrong but just in case I have to say it. It occurred to me this plot could be yours and Nick's.” 

“It's not!” 

“If it is! The money isn't worth anything to me. Neither is my head. I just want Joseph to be safe, he's no threat to you.” 

“Edith, it's not. Your head is worth a lot to me right where it is. We'll get Joseph back.” 

Edith starts crying. 

“Edith we'll get Joseph back. I've done this sort of thing before, so has Nick. It'll be all right if we play it my way.” 

  
Edith follows the directions specified in the package. Her car clock says 4:45. Amanda and Nick are crouched between the front and back seats; behind Edith, Amanda can feel Edith shaking. 

Edith starts voicing her worry when the clock says 5:00. 

“I don't see him!” 

“Don't worry Edith. This is normal.” 

“Amanda's right. Kidnappers want to make sure the area is clear.” 

Fifteen minutes pass. Then Edith shouts in elation, “I see a car.” A few seconds later and she recognizes a familiar form. “Joseph's in it!” 

Nick warns, “Don't do anything until the car stops.” 

“The car stopped!” 

“Open the door but don't step out.” 

Edith opens the door. 

“He's pushed Joseph out of the car. He's coming out.” 

“Now!” 

Edith steps out. Amanda and Nick step out also. Kraft grabs Joseph who's crying for Edith. 

“You've brought some friends with you!” 

“We just want Joseph! I have the money!” 

“I think one of your friends may have different ideas. Amanda, is it?” 

“Yes, I'm Amanda.” 

“That's not why she's here. All of us can leave here with our heads. You can also leave here with the money. There's 627,356 Francs here. More than you expected.” Edith takes out her sword and sticks it into the ground. 

“What about your two friends?” 

Edith nods to Amanda and Nick. They stick their swords into the ground. 

“Three against one. That's why I love modern technology.” Kraft takes out a gun and shoots Amanda and Edith. He points his gun at Nick, but it's too late. Nick has his gun drawn and aimed. He fires two shots into Kraft, who falls dead. 

Amanda holds her side. Edith is doubled over. Edith yells, “Joseph come here!” Joseph is already running to Edith. Amanda says in a sarcastic voice, “I'm beginning to appreciate modern technology myself.” 

“Nick, get Edith and Joseph out of here!” 

Amanda takes off her coat and body armor. She picks up her sword and runs to Kraft. She hears Edith's car driving away. 

Amanda sees Kraft come back to life. He scrambles for his gun but Amanda kicks it away. She swings at his neck but he rolls out of the way. He springs to his feet and draws his sword. They parry a bit until Amanda disarms him. Kraft runs for his gun and picks it up and points it at Amanda. She beheads him before he can fire. 

The fight that started 200 years ago has ended; all that remains is to wait for The Quickening. A glowing mist rises from Kraft's body, causing his gun to cook off a round. The mist approaches Amanda and a lighting bolt passes through her body. Through Kraft's eyes, she sees Gretchen's death, feeling Gretchen's terror. Next she feels the terror of dozens of victims, and the hopelessness of dozens of would be protectors. In minutes she receives the knowledge and power of hundreds of lives. 

When it ends Amanda is prostrate on the ground. That was a very bad Quickening. She picks herself up and staggers a bit. 

* * *

**_EPILOGUE_**

Amanda and Nick are at Edith's apartment. Joseph sits close to Edith as he plays with the toy duck. 

“Amanda, Nick, thank you for everything.” 

“That's what friends do for each other darling.” 

“I'm so happy there are others like me I can trust.” 

“I'll let you borrow my address book.” 

Edith flashes her eyes at Nick. “You mean there are more like him?” 

“Yes, but not too many.” 

THE END 

* * *

© 2000   
Please send comments to the author! 

* * *


End file.
